The purpose of this project is to allow and support participation of Wayne State University in the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group and to determine which treatments are most efficacious in improving local control and lowering morbidity in the treatment of adult patients with neoplasms using the modalities of radiation therapy, chemotherapy and surgery. This should be reflected in increased survival and decreased complications in patients suffering from malignant diseases. The faculty cooperates with the research aims of the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group to explore the current best treatments for malignant disease. Wayne State Univesity and the Michigan Cancer Foundation are a National Cancer Institute recognized Comprehensive Cancer Center. In addition to radiation therapy, various oncology specialists are well represented. Dr. Al-Sarraf is the Chairman of the Medical Oncology Committee of the RTOG. Dr. Jacobs is the Chariman of the Head and Neck Surgical Committee. The Pathology Department has been well represented and has reviewed several protocols. The quality assurance efforts of our Physics/Statistics and Data Management groups have led to an excellent past record in RTOG participation. The Biological Sciences Section of the Radiation Therapy Department, under the direction of Dr. Kenneth Honn, is presently exploring radiation protectors which will be available for clinical trials in the near future. The Radiation Oncology Center, in the past, has initiated numerous protocols, especially in connection with cancer of the lung, esophagus, and head and neck cancer. Its members serve on numerous Committees partially accounting for the high rating of Wayne State University with the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group. This institution is a major contributor of patient numbers and participates in multi-modality group investigations. Wayne State physicians are also active participants in the Southwest Oncology Group, the Gastro-Intestinal Study Group and the Pediatric Oncology Group. The faculty of the Radiation Oncology Center is expanding its patient base by treating patients at Grace Hospital Division. We are submitting an application for Sinai Hospital to join the grant. There is no doubt that the Radiation Oncology Center is growing in patient numbers and that there is a firm commitment of departmental physicians and scientists to group studies.